


Out of the Blue

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank lives in a quiet, suburban town, where everyone knows everyone, and is about to start his senior year of high school. There are no surprises in his life. And then Gerard and his family move to town, bringing a whole bunch of them with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (that actually means something proper) and I wanted to make it seem properly American, and as I'm from London, there may be extra 'u's hanging around the fic, so I'm sorry about that in advance! Also, writing isn't really my thing, so um, I doubt it'll be very good. I wrote this for a prompt I saw on tumblr - on everythingsfrerardnothinghurts - and it was vague enough to give me something to write about, so yeah. I hope my fic's okay, haha! I probably will forget to update it, but if I find someone willing to be my beta, I shall probably stick to a routine. I hope. 
> 
> Also, I haven't decided yet, but there might be some Pikey in this idk yet though.

For Frank, every day was pretty much the same. There was hardly anything... new in his life. He went to school with all the same people he'd known since he was a young boy, he had a pretty normal, routine life, the same as everyone else he knew. And he knew everyone, and everything about them. That was how the town operated. It was like that in quiet towns, such as his own. No secret between friends was ever truly a secret, because everyone knew each other's business. Everyone was a gossip. You couldn't tell anyone anything without it being halfway across the town before you'd finished your own sentence. But everyone had secrets that they made  _absolute certain_ that no one knew. Including, and especially, Frank. Which was why Frank was so shocked to see an unfamiliar face in his first period homeroom class when he started his senior year. He didn't even have to look at the new kid's face to know that they were new. After all, he knew everyone. And no one in his town had hair that was such a bright shade of red.

"Okay, class, settle down," said Mrs. Parker, Frank's homeroom teacher called, "Now, as you might have noticed, as people often do in this town, that we have a new student in our class." Whispers flew across the classroom. Who was it? Was it a boy or a girl?

"Yes, yes, I am sure you have many questions, and I'm sure our new student will be happy to answer them. Will you come to the front please Mr...?"

"Way. Gerard Way."

"Yes, well, Gerard, we have a little time before the next period begins, so why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Um, well, my name's Gerard, as you, um, already know, and, um, I like comics, horror films and music... I have a younger brother, Mikey, and uh, I sing a little. Um, yeah. That's it really. Yeah." It was obvious to Frank how uncomfortable Gerard felt being the centre of the class' attention, and felt a sense of relief for him when Mrs. Parker started talking again.

"As Gerard is new here, he'll need to be assigned a buddy, someone to show him around the school, the town, help him make friends, and the suchlike. Hmm... Frank, you're in most of Gerard's classes this year. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Parker," was Frank's reply, as honestly, he didn't mind, especially if he got to spend more time with the hot new kid. That was Frank's secret. Where most guys his age were into the busty, female pin-ups of popular culture, Frank prefered... dudes. And not many people in his town did. In fact, as far as he knew, there was only him, and Pete Wentz. In fact, Pete was his first boyfriend. But, unfortunately for Frank, it turned out that Pete was pining after someone he'd met on holiday in Spain, and so, their brief relationship came to an end. But they were together long enough for Frank to realise that he really fucking liked dicks. The only people who actually knew, were his closer friends and Pete. Frank had a feeling that his secret was the only one in his town to actually  _be_ a secret. He could actually trust his friends.

When the bell went, Frank decided to make conversation with Gerard.

"So, Gerard, uh, are you in first period chemistry with Mr. Anderson as well?"

"Yeah," was Gerard's unethusiastic response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit weird here, but I needed a way to bring the whole Pikey storyline in and damn it, this was the only way I could come up with, okay? Okay.

Frank could tell that making conversation with Gerard might be harder than he initially thought.

"So... Did you dye your hair by yourself?" 

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"Oh, I, uh -"

Gerard sighed. "Look, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just kind of frustrated and tired because I didn't have any coffee this morning. I did dye my hair by myself, actually, my mom freaked. Mainly 'cause she owns a hair salon and thought it looked kinda unprofessional." Gerard paused for thought. "Did you do your eyeliner by yourself?"

Frank almost laughed. A moment ago, Gerard had been moody and sulky, not responding to the most basic of questions, and here he was fucking  _teasing_ him. 

"Yeah, I did it by myself, and it took fuckin'  _ages._ But it was worth it, I guess, because somebody noticed it at least." It was especially worth it because a hot new student was the one who noticed it too, but Frank kept that to himself.

"Yeah, I tend to notice things like that. My brother sometimes teases me and says that it's part of the package of being gay."

If Frank had been drinking something at that point, he would have probably spat his drink out.

“You’re gay?” Frank blurted out, “Well, that makes two of us then.”

“Three if you count my little brother.” Gerard seemed unsurprised, probably because most 17-year old boys didn’t generally wear eyeliner on days other than Halloween.

“Four if you count my first and only ex-boyfriend, Pete Wentz.” Frank shot back, almost eager to prove that it wasn’t just a ‘phase’, as some of his close friends who knew had initally thought. Well, until they found out that Pete's dick had been in his ass.

Gerard stopped in his tracks. The name triggered a response that Frank hadn’t expected at all.

“Did you just say Pete Wentz? Like, I didn’t hear you wrong?”

People moved quickly around them, and Frank pulled Gerard into the chemistry lab before answering him.

“Yeah, I did… Why?” 

"Oh man... This is gonna sound _fucked_ up, but like, you know, well you don't, but you know my brother, Mikey? Yeah, he dated this guy called Pete Wentz when we were on holiday in Spain... Man, that is so  _weird_."

"Dude, your brother better be one hot mother fucker, 'cause he's the reason Pete and I broke up. Pete was still pining over him, and well, you know how that tends to make relationships go..." his voice trailed off when he realised that Mr. Anderson had stopped speaking.

"Mr. Iero, would you like to share your conversation with the class?"

"Um, no sir."

"That's what I thought, now, pay attention to the rest of the lesson, or I'm going to have to keep you in detention after school."

"Sorry sir," Frank replied, "it won't happen again, sir. I was just explaining something to Gerard. He's new here." The teacher muttered something under his breath as he proceeded to take the lesson. And Frank made sure he didn't lose track.

***

After their next lesson, they had lunch. Frank introduced Gerard to his friends, Ray, Bob, Pete and Brendon, and Gerard introduced them all to his younger brother, Mikey Way, who seemed exceedingly cool, until Pete realised who he was.

“Mikey fuckin’ Way… Long time no see, huh?”

“Yeah, man, but you know… Spain’s a whole different country,” Mikey shrugged, trying not to make things too awkward for the rest of them. Pete smiled in response, but Frank noticed that his eyes didn’t quite match the expression that his lips were trying to convey. He subtly shifted the conversation to avoid any conflict between Pete and Mikey, and so that he could find out more about the hot – gay! – new boy that was now in his care. In doing this, he found out that Gerard had pretty similar taste in music and comics to what his friends had, and they unofficially decided between themselves that Gerard and Mikey were now their friends.

After lunch, they had music. This was one of the few lessons that Frank actually looked forward to, mainly because he _loved_ playing his guitar, but also because his teacher, LynZ Bellato, was extremely lenient in the way of swearing in class, let them call her LynZ, and also often attended parties held by students. She also taught them really well, as despite the fact that she was so easy going in some areas, she was really enthusiastic about actual teaching.

“Okay, class, as we have a new student here today, we’re gonna all show each other what we can do. You all have 5 minutes to practise now, and only 3 minutes to perform. Any questions? No? Good.”

The class became frantic as the quickly began to prepare themselves for their quick performances. LynZ went over to Gerard.

“So, new boy, what’s your name?”

“Um, Gerard Way.”

“Awesome, I’m LynZ. Do you play any instruments?”

“I tried to play the guitar once, but I couldn’t even learn Sweet Home Alabama. I sing a bit though, if that counts?”

“Dude, that’s fucking rad, we’ve not really got a singer in here, except for Ray, only he’s more of a guitar guy. You’ve got to sing us something, okay?” Gerard only nodded in response, slightly overwhelmed by the friendliness of LynZ.

The class played their various instruments at varying skill levels, and Gerard didn’t really pay much attention to any of them, except for when Ray and Frank’s turn came. They asked LynZ if they could play together, which unsurprisingly, she agreed to. And when they played… Gerard’s whole soul lurched watching them play. They were so fucking _good_ at what they were doing that it almost hurt and made him feel inadequate in comparison. After all, he was just the weird new kid that had moved there. He especially paid attention to Frank’s playing, because wow, that kid was a midget, but he put his heart and soul into playing. If Frank hadn’t been playing in front of 13 teenagers, Gerard thought he would be thrashing around, almost hitting people, playing really passionately. He knew that they’d been playing an original piece that they’d briefly worked on over the summer, but he couldn’t even believe that they’d written something so beautiful. It was as if he was listening to the backing track of a song straight off of a rock album. He took a deep breath in. His turn had come.

 

Frank watched Gerard slowly stand up and go to the mic.

“This song is one of my favourites, and I’m really sorry if you know it and I ruin it for you.” He began to sing Astro Zombies by The Misfits and Frank nearly cried. Gerard had really made himself out to be just an average singer, maybe a karaoke God, but holy _fuck_ this was something else. His voice was beautiful. Frank was pretty sure that even if Gerard was singing his grocery list he would listen.

 

Gerard finished the song, and stared at them all through wide eyes, as he registered the fact that the whole room was silent now.

“Holy fuck, I did ruin it didn’t I? Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t have –”

“Gerard Way, you shut the fuck up right now,” LynZ said, speaking Frank’s thoughts, “You’re one hell of a singer, am I right, class?” The class murmured in favour of what LynZ had said, as Gerard’s face went a shade of red not dissimilar to his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank become proper friends. Basically. Oh, and there's actual P.O.V.s in here, wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such a shit writer, omfg, this chapter is ((I think)) longer than the others, so more might happen?? Also, an advance trigger warning for things that may or may not happen during this fic.

 

 

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

**  
**I didn't understand how Frank and Lindsey and the rest of the class thought that I was _good_ at singing, I mean, I've never really been good at much, except for art, and locking myself away in my room to read comics until I need to eat. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks as everyone's eyes were on me, and I didn't know what to say. So I didn't. Instead, I hurried over to where Frank and his friends were sitting, so I could hide behind them in shame. I really, really hate attention, especially at school. My general philosophy when it came to school was, keep your head down, and avoid the jocks. Even in tiny little towns with one fucking high school and people who are too close to each other to be real, there were assholes. And assholes always wanted one thing, and that was to make people's lives suck harder than their own. Even in tiny little towns with networks of gossiping mothers and short-tempered fathers, there were still assholes and bullies and shit in people's lives that made everything suck. Apart from needles, being picked on was one of my worst fears, as I never knew how to react, and usually just took what got given. Frank turned around and gave me what I think was meant to be a reassuring smile, but because of his lip ring, he still looked really  _tough._

"You okay, Gerard?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Uh, it's just that you look like you just swallowed a sock, and you're still really red, so I'm kind of worried?" Frank's eyebrows were kind of furrowed in at the middle, and I could tell that he genuinely wanted to help.

"I think it's just the adrenaline and nerves that haven't worn off, maybe," I replied, "but I've never really ever sung for anyone, except my brother, and he doesn't really count because he's my  _brother._ He's morally obligated to harass me into trying to project my so-called "talents" onto him, and then become amazing at something completely different." Frank stared at me. 

"That was a lot of words." 

"I... I guess..." I stuttered out, unsure of whether or not it was a good thing that I'd said a lot, or whether it made me seem idiotic and self-centred. I hoped it wasn't the latter. I could feel a blush rising again in my cheeks, and quickly turned and hid my face behind my hair; anxious that Frank didn't have more to laugh at me for. 

"Relax, Gee, I think it's good that you managed so many words; it musta taken some confidence for such a sudden change."

"Yeah... I guess I like you then," I said, with a soft smile. 


End file.
